I Never Knew You Could Be My Hero
by strawberryblondexoxo
Summary: Jake tells Aria about his suspicion about Ezra and when Aria goes to confront Ezra he tries to keep her quiet by hitting her. Jake comes in time to save the day and kiss Aria. I felt like writing this because I love all the guys Aria has been with except Ezra, sorry! And i think Jake is cute! This is something different and cute! Jake x Aria! Hope you like it! Sry i suck at summary
1. Chapter 1

I Never Knew You Could Be My Hero

Jake and Aria One-shot

Aria's Point of View

_I've always wondered if Ezra was the guy you were afraid of_

I can still hear Jake's voice ringing in my ears. My mind suddenly flashbacked and I imagined Ezra in A's signature black hood. The idea that Ezra was the man who single handedly ruined my friends and my lives seemed unfathomable a week ago, but now the idea won't leave my head. It all made perfect sense. Who else would have access to see us in school? He was right there when we saw Ali, almost waiting for us to find her! I decided I would confront him at his apartment.

An hour later, after getting ready and driving I arrived at Ezra's apartment. I stood outside and took a deep breath, realizing what I was about to accuse my long-term boyfriend of doing. Beep! Beep! I glanced down at my phone to see a new message from Jake.

_Hey, you took off so quickly last night and I'm missing you. Don't want to force you to dinner if you're not up for it, but hope you are feeling better! Check your mailbox! Love you! – Jake_

His message was so simple and sweet, but I felt butterflies swarming through my stomach. I quickly replied – **Dinner sounds great! You are so adorable and I loved the roses! Going to talk to Ezra so wish me luck! Love you too! **He answered immediately.

_Awesome, can't wait! Good luck and kick that guy's ass! Can I come over and help? If I'm not welcome, which I totally understand, text me if you need anything! See you tonight x – Jake_

That made me feel slightly worse knowing he could try to hurt me. However, I would hope that since we dated for a while he wouldn't completely dismiss his feelings for me. I knocked hesitantly.

" Come in baby!" he yelled and the voice that usually sounds sugar sweet to me sounded like acid. I walked in.

"Are you okay? You look kind of down?" He asked trying to be sincere.

"Honestly no, can we just talk for a minute?" I would do it the fast and hard way.

"Yeah I'm here for you, shoot," he said.

"Is it… is it true that you're A?" I stuttered.

"Where did you hear that?" he demanded.

"Nowhere, I had a hunch," I lied.

"LIAR! Which one of my incompetent accomplices ratted me out?" he stood up and yelled, his nostrils flaring.

** "**No Ezra, don't pull that! You are the one who was made my life living hell! We're over! And if you don't stop then I will make you! I'm telling everyone right now! You deserve to be exposed and stay in jail for the rest of your life!" I stood up as well and screamed, tears streaming down my face.

Ezra towered over me, shaking, and raised his bony hand only inches from my face. Suddenly, a slender soft hand slapped his hand back and kicked Ezra in the crotch. Jake's tender brown eyes looked at me with concern, and I should be feeling traumatized but all I wanted to do was melt in his eyes. He grabbed my hand fast, but gently, and stormed out of Ezra's apartment.

Then, he picked me up bridal style and ran down the steps, out of the building, and onto the sidewalk.

"You ran here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I didn't have time to get my car," he said like it was no big deal.

"Thanks, you know, for saving my life and stuff," I said shyly.

"Hey, I had to, because if anything happened to you, I would die, and then we'd be nowhere," he joked.

"But really, thank you," I whispered, close to his lips. He pressed his lips against mine and dropped me on the sidewalk so I could wrap my arms around his neck. I deepened the kiss and he wrapped his arms around my petite waist. After we stopped panting and I unraveled my fingers from his hair, we just stood there in the street hugging.

The next day I woke up finding Jake's arm around me on his couch. I grinned, and snuggled up against him.

"Good morning Ar!" he said with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey!" I replied.

" How about we go get some coffee and get to know each other more, and then I can walk you home?" he asked hopefully.

"Sounds perfect!" and for the first time in a while I finally felt happy and felt like this is where I belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi just wanted to say that the reviews really put me down today, so if you would like to comment about the story and some of its flaws or advice then you are welcome. However, if you don't like the pairing please do not take it out me! Thank you to all the positive reviews and PMs! They made my day! Wanted to apologize for the people who don't like this - my mistake I put Ezra on the characters because he was in the story. My mistake. Please dont review mean things! Thank you!


End file.
